


Enter Nekoma

by theresbeenamistake



Series: Band AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, adorable moments too???, general band things, lots of rocking out, they all really love music and it's all Good Vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresbeenamistake/pseuds/theresbeenamistake
Summary: Nekoma's Band really knows how to rock out. They have a tough as nails stage presence, but off the stage however... it's a different story.





	Enter Nekoma

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> Avie (theresbeenamistake) here! This is my first time publishing (??) a fic I've written so please please give me all the feedback!  
> Leave a comment perhaps?   
> Thanks loves <3

Kuroo slammed out the last note on the bass and listened to it resonate around the room. He could feel the heat riding off him in waves, which was further enhanced by the roaring crowd. He took a deep breath and let his characteristic smirk take its place on his face once more. Some girls at the front of the crowd screamed. Kuroo could almost feel Kenma rolling his eyes from behind the keyboard and Yamamoto grinning with his sharp teeth next to him. Their new drummer, Lev Haiba, hooted from the back, clearly unable to keep up the facade that they usually put on stage. He imagined Yaku getting ready to whack Lev over the head with a mic stand the second they got off stage and fought off a cackle.

“Encore! Encore! Encore!” The crowd has started up a chant. Kuroo turned around and asked Kenma, “Should we end soft or with a bang?”

“Love song.” Kenma responded.

“Alright everybody! We’re going to wind up with a looooove song!” Kuroo purred into the mic with a wink. The crowd screamed in approval. The drums started off quivering gently, then the other instruments filed in with ‘I Wanna Be Yours’ by the Arctic Monkeys.

* * *

 

The crowd had filed out and the Nekoma band members all lay around the bar, waiting for food. Kuroo finished winding up the stage and on a whim, suddenly meowed into the microphone. Yaku put it face in his hands in exasperation while Lev, Kai and Yamamoto howled with laughter. Kenma was nowhere to be seen. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, hoping his longtime friend hadn’t gotten lost somewhere in the club. All Kenma seemed to do nowadays was disappear and wind up where he didn’t belong.

A bout of loud hollers brought Kuroo back from his reverie. It seemed as though Lev had done something to piss off Yaku - as usual- and he was now being chased around by a small brunette with a mic stand. Kuroo watched his bandmates in amusement as Lev tripped on a table and Yaku caught up whacked Lev across the butt with the said mic stand.

* * *

Throughout the course of the meal, Kuroo expected Kenma to show up silently and steal some of the food laid out on the table. But he didn’t. And as time went on, Kuroo began to get worried. He tried slipping away quietly, but Yaku’s quick eyes caught him,

“Where are you headed?” Yaku asked.

“I think we lost Kenma.”

Silence flooded the room as the bandmates looked at each other in horror. Kai rolled his eyes at his overdramatic members and stated calmly, “He probably wandered off somewhere and got lost, if we split up, we can easily find him. He couldn’t have gotten far.”

Yamamoto was the first to react, “You’re right. Lev and I can go check the car park. Maybe he got tired and went to sleep it off in the bus.”

So the members split ways to go and search for their pianist. Kuroo found himself alone searching kitchens, in case Kenma had wound up there trying to find something to eat. The silence in the back was overwhelming. The staff of the bar had apparently wound up and left the band there, with a few waiters out front to lock up after they left. Kuroo didn’t consider himself one who scares easy but he found himself fighting back a shiver as he walked through the cold, white tiled kitchen.

A gust of wind howled past Kuroo and he jumped five feet into the air, holding back a screech. Then, he sighed in relief as he noticed it was just the back door of the bar open. Kuroo strolled outside, trying to pretend he hadn’t just been scared out of his wits.

“Kozume?” He called out. No response. Kuroo walked forward and looked around some more and found himself in an alleyway a little bit away from the bar.

“Kozume!” He yelled. His voice echoed around the walls. Although they had lost Kenma a good number of times before, this was easily the scariest. Kuroo was beginning to actually wonder if Kenma had been kidnapped.

There was a soft meow from the end of the alley. Kuroo, startled yet again, turned towards the noise. With some hesitation, he walked towards the corner where the noise had come from.

Rather than being jumpscared again, Kuroo breathed out a sigh of pure relief when he saw Kenma, uninjured, in a pile of kittens.

“Have you been here the whole time?” He questioned incredulously. Kenma looked up, a smile ghosting his face.

“Aren’t they so cute?”

“Well… yes. But that isn’t the point, we’ve been-”

“I think we should keep them!”  
Kuroo’s jaw dropped. “You… you what? You cannot be serious.”

But Kenma’s smile told him otherwise, and Kuroo found himself carrying a box of kittens back to the rest of his bandmates, with a smiling Kenma beside him.


End file.
